Radio communication systems, such as a Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Network (GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) or UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System)), 3GPP2 Network (IS-95 or CDMA2000), WLAN (IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11), WiFi (IEEE 802.11a/g wireless LAN (Wireless Fidelity), WiMax (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) IEEE 802.16), provide users with the convenience of mobility along with a rich set of services and features. This convenience has spawned significant adoption by an ever growing number of consumers as an accepted mode of communication for business and personal uses. Moreover, multiple radio networks co-exist, providing different and/or complementary services and coverage. Consequently, multi-mode terminals have been developed to take advantage of the variety and diversity of such services. To promote greater adoption, the telecommunication industry, from manufacturers to service providers, has agreed at great expense and effort to develop standards for communication protocols that underlie the various services and features. One key area of effort involves system selection in a multi-mode environment. Conventional approaches have focused on single mode selection standards—i.e., the use of static parameters for determining mode of operation. However, these approaches do not adequately account for changes in transmission conditions, particularly in a mobile environment, resulting in poor selection of the system.